The Devil's Daughter
by kobby76
Summary: What if you found out that all the hunters you looked up to were hiding a big secret from you? Sam and Dean find something in Bobby's old files that will lead them to find something they never thought could exist. This is my first fanfiction so feedback will be greatly received. I wrote this as you'd watch it on TV hopefully getting feelings etc across with a look or a line. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dean" Sam called from behind a mountain of Bobby's books and papers spread out on the table "I found something weird in Bobby's files"

"Weird, the guy had a prison in his basement; everything about his life was weird"

"No this is different. It's a list, like a shopping list or order for something"

Dean turned to walk towards Sam, stopping at the door and taking a deep breath before entering. Ever since Bobby passed he found it hard being surrounded by Bobby's things and seeing Sam sit where Bobby should be sitting just wasn't right, he would of given anything for Bobby to be there right now calling him an idjit for feeling so emotional. "So the guy ate once in a while Sam"

"Did he also need a year supply of tampons?" Sam smirked looking up to see his brother's confused face

"What so Bobby was actually a girl this whole time?" Dean moved around the desk to stand by Sam looking down on the offending list "Shampoo, batteries, tinned food, tampons" he rolled his eyes then carried on reading "Seeds, books, bullets?"

"Sounds like the kind of stuff someone planning to hole up for a while would need, that someone being a female" Sam said searching through the other pieces of paper he'd found in that file.

"As long as we aren't about to find out Bobby had some plans to keep some babe hostage for a while then I bite, what else you got?"

"Co-ordinates and what looks like a rota, huh" Sam leaned back in his chair and passed the paper to Dean "Seems Bobby and a few people took turns to deliver this stuff yearly to wherever this is and look who else is on the list" watching his brothers reaction to the names on the list.

"Rufus, Dad, Bobby" Dean looked shocked "Seems whoever was expecting this delivery must have been waiting a while, there's no one left"

"So what do you think, check it out?"

Dean looked again at the list, they were all hunters, they all had this one thing in common, and they were all dead. It didn't matter how they all died it just seemed too odd to ignore, and they'd investigated cases for a lot less.

"Hey Dean, seems Bobby had all this stuff delivered already but..." Sam hated to say the words, couldn't bear that the man who'd been like a father to them was really gone.

"He never got the chance to deliver them" Dean finished for him thumbing the flask of Bobby's he kept with him always "Well looks like we load up and road trip"

It was night time by the time they neared the co-ordinates they'd found at Bobby's. The trailer behind the Impala rattled and bumped around as they drove along a near abandoned road out in the woods.

"Seriously my baby was not made to be pulling stuff, except hot chicks right Sammy" Dean laughed at his own joke.

Sam barely rolled his eyes at his brothers joke while he continued to study the map in front of him "I don't get it, there is nothing around here for miles. It's 25 odd miles to the nearest town, no houses, no farms, no nothing"

"Perfect place to hide a Princess in a tower"

Sam laughed "Seriously, nursery story jokes"

"Bite me" Dean said grumpily as he continued to drive his car down the bumpy road.

Suddenly the lights on the car flickered on and off, and the radio blared static for a second right before the engine died.

"Seriously!" yelled Dean reaching behind him to pull his trusty shotgun onto his lap "Let's go check it out he said, follow the co-ordinates he said" opening the door and climbing out into the cold foggy night "End up in the middle of nowhere with god knows what, must be Tuesday"

The forest around them was dense, the road barely visible. Sam and Dean both jumped guns ready when they heard a scream in the woods far in front of them.

"Could be a trap" Dean said

"Yep" answered Sam looking around him

"We going anyway"

"Yep" answered Sam with a small smile as he looked at his brother one more time before slowly moving forward into the trees.

Soon they heard more sound, not screaming so much as shouting, and could it be… singing?

A sudden movement behind them and a figure stepped forward throwing a punishing blow to Dean's back sending him flying forward into a tree. Sam had a chance to see the grotesque being for a fleeting moment before it landed its large scaly hand on his shoulder lifting him off the ground. A mess of bloody scales and black eyes gazed into Sam's before a loud bang from his left sounded out and he fell to the floor. Dropping into a couch ready to defend himself he looked around and saw Dean resting with his back against a tree his shotgun aimed at where the beast used to be.

"Thanks" Sam said standing slowly rubbing at his already bruised shoulder "What the hell was that thing?" he asked as he moved over to help pull Dean up letting him lean on him while he caught his breath back.

"Damned if I know" He struggled to breathe after getting the wind knocked out of him. While he stood there wheezing he heard something, something like a woman singing, he looked up at Sam

"Yeah I hear it"

Sam picked up his gun and began walking towards the singing. As they neared Sam heard his shoe touch metal, bending down he pushed aside the leaves to see a thin iron rail buried just under the surface.

"Hey Dean, look" he continued moving leaves but the iron rail seemed to go on and on "I can't see where it ends"

A rustling ahead of them and a girl's voice, soft with a British accent, spoke "It doesn't arse wipes so throw what you can at me from there but I'm warning I throw back and man am I bored today so let's do this"

"Whoa there Mary Poppins we come in peace" called out Dean

"That's what they all say" the voice sighed at them

"Bobby sent us" Sam shouted standing with his hands in the air, looking to Dean to do the same. Dean took his lead and lowered his weapon to the ground before also raising his hands in the air.

"I swear to whoever that if you have hurt Bobby…" movement ahead of them and a girl no more than 5 foot 2 appeared before them covered head to toe in dirt, her hair a matted mess and more disconcerting wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and bra. The boys would have almost laughed had it not been for the angry fire burning in her eyes "…I will gut you where you stand"

"No, no we are friends, friends of Bobby's" Sam reading the anger on her face decided to keep it to himself about Bobby's death "He asked us to bring you some supplies, they're back with the car but we got… stuck" He wasn't about to alarm the girl with stories about the things in the dark being real, especially as they were currently stood in the creepiest woods he'd been in for a long time.

The girl's face soften and she tilted her head slightly to look at them as though seeing them for the first time, a smile slowly spread across her face the stark white of her teeth against the dirt on her face making it clearly visible in the night light. "Well then he must have known I'd be getting really lonely up here to send me a couple of beauties like you. Must be making up for forgetting me" A look of sadness passed across her face so briefly that Dean only just caught it "I'm starving, I mean you can only grow so much to live off the land, and I don't grow much and what I do grow well it's not great, you ever eaten so many carrots that you worry your skin will turn orange, not that I ever see anyone but you know even so a girl wants to look her best not that I look my best right now of course it's just been a while since I had any company and I.." on the girl went barely pausing for breath as she spoke, Sam and Dean shared a confused look "..and then when I did manage to grow potatoes the uglies came and torched them from your side, I mean come on, me I'm an open target but my potatoes..."

Dean put his hand in front of him "Slow down there Mary. Uglies, our side?"

"The side of the rail you are stood on silly, and I hate to break this to you but you boys really shouldn't be out here in the woods. Quick get this side of the iron" Sam and Dean both took a step forward over the iron rail knowing this was obviously some kind of test as supernatural beings can't cross over iron, this girl knew her stuff "There are things, things you can't even imagine and…"

"We know" Sam butted in before she could start rambling again "We killed one of them back there" he said pointing behind him "We're hunters"

"Oh" the girl said momentarily silenced "Was it the big one with the scales or the small hairy one?"

"You mean there's more?" Dean asked grabbing up his shotgun and turning to face the woods "It was the scaly one"

"Oh no, poor Nemo"

"Nemo!? Are you shitting me lady" Dean called out angrily "He a friend of yours?"

"No" came the sad reply "I don't have any friends, I had Bobby, and Rufus, and John, but they all abandoned me too, I guess even they didn't want to deal with what I am anymore. So Nemo and Beethoven I've been reluctant to kill, they'll only send more so better the demon you know and all that"

"Beethoven?" Dean whispered through the side of his mouth to Sam

"And what exactly are you?" asked Sam nervously

"I'm Lucifer's daughter" she replied in a calm voice

Dean felt all the air rush out of his body, Lucifer had a daughter, a daughter that stood before him now. Turning quickly to face her, finger on the trigger he noticed that she didn't even flinch. Sam stepped forward his hand gesturing to Dean to calm down "How the hell did you know Bobby? What kind of deal did you have with him? And our dad? What kind of deal?" he shouted

"Deal?" the girl asked "I'm not a demon" and then she did something unexpected, she laughed. She laughed loud and hard, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held her stomach and fell to her knees "Oh thanks, I haven't laughed for ages" she giggled slowly pulling herself together but the widest smile stayed on her face "Wait, you boys said your dad? You don't mean John do you?"

"How did you know our dad? How did you know Bobby?" Dean said stepping closer to where the girl sat on her knees, the shotgun now inches away from her face

The smile was quickly gone, Dean noticed eyes of the brightest blue as she stared up at him begin to fill with tears. "Did? Know Bobby" she asked, a single tear clearing its path of dirt as it fell down her cheek "As in not anymore?"

Dean lowered his gun, he wasn't sure why he trusted her then but looking into her eyes he did. "It happened a while ago" he said gruffly kicking at the ground with his well-worn boots.

"I thought he just forgot me" she whispered "I thought they all just forgot me" She stood again slowly and squared her shoulders "If you guys would be kind enough to give me my supplies it'd probably be best if you went on your way. Anyone who helps me ends up dead" she walked close to the rail set in the ground but made no move to cross it "Any chance you could bring your car closer, I don't cross to that side, it never ends well"

Suddenly spinning around she grabbed Sam's arm making him flinch ready to fight and Dean to step forward ready to defend his brother but she just smiled "Your dad. You meant John didn't you? That's awesome! Then you guys must be Sam and Dean, well of course you are handsome just like your dad, the right amount of rough and strong with a dangerous edge but I bet under it all you're sensitive, maybe even needy, and.."

"Slow down there Doctor Phil" Dean said quickly to shut her up before she started rambling on again "You know us?

Looking down at his arm Sam noticed delicate fingers stroking along his forearm "Uhmm excuse me"

The girl looked down too seemingly unaware that she'd been stroking him she moved her hand and laughed "Sorry, Bobby always did tell me I had boundary issues" Dean had a mental image of why Bobby would have had reason to tell her this and screwed his face up in disgust "comes from being on your own so much, makes you want to touch people. Plus you know, big arms" she stood back sizing Sam up "big shoulders, good god you are big"

"Okaaaay" Sam said taking one step back "What the hell is going on here?"

"Now that's a long shitty story best told with vodka, please tell me Bobby told you to bring vodka?"

Ten minutes later Sam and Dean sat back in the Impala thankful that the engine had started, their heads buzzing with the knowledge that Lucifer had a daughter and that Bobby and their father had known about her.

"I don't get it man, why wouldn't they have told us. All we've been through and they've been sitting on this nuclear piece of information" Dean said as he eased the car slowly down the track once more

"Not only that it seems they've been protecting her, sending up supplies and the way she talks about them like they were all best buds, she really means it"

"What do we do Sammy? Do we kill her?"

"No Dean!" Sam shouted "She's just a girl, there must have been some reason they all wanted to keep her alive"

"I think I might know why" Dean gulped looking ahead as they drove through a clearing stopping in front of a cabin.

Ahead of them lay a small wooden cabin with a tin roof. Visible at the corners of the house were shiny iron rods that seemed to run through the whole structure of the run down house. Lights pooled out of the windows onto a porch littered with old pieces of furniture, most of which were riddled with what appeared to be bullet holes, but that wasn't what they were looking at. On the front lawn sat an old school iron bathtub in which the girl stood naked pouring water over her head and rubbing away the dirt, she didn't even seem to notice as Sam and Dean sat in the car their headlights illuminating the scene before them as her delicate hands washed dirt from her slightly too skinny ribs, her pert bottom and her..

"Dude" Dean growled as Sam killed the car headlights "The show was getting started"

"You're perving on the devils daughter Dean, that's never gonna have a happy ending"

"It might have had some kind of happy ending" Dean said to himself following Sam out of the car.

Grabbing a big blanket from beside the tub the girl stepped out and wrapped herself up tightly looking cold. Without the dirt it was obvious to both boys that she beautiful, her features delicate under her long wet dark blonde hair, her eye lashes so dark against the bright blue of her eyes. "What I'd give for a frigging hot shower" she mumbled to the boys before heading up onto the porch, turning to look at them she said "I've made you uncomfortable haven't I?" turning her eyes to smile at Dean "Well you not so much, but you…" she turned to look at Sam "this is one of those things that people don't do isn't it, sorry as you can tell I don't normally have visitors and I just forget sometimes what it's like to be around people, and I was so dirty and it's been a long time since I dressed for company, and well, just tell me if I'm making things socially awkward, it's one of the few skills my father blessed me with, lucky me" And off she went into the cabin.

"Dude you ruin everything" Dean huffed as he stomped off back to the car to start unloading the trailer.

The boys made fast work of moving the boxes into the cosy kitchen. The cabin was one open room with a big stone fireplace set against the north wall, two mismatched couch's sat in front of it, a broken wooden table whose missing leg had been replaced by a stack of books between them. Pretty curtains of different materials hung at the edges of the windows and many many rugs sat covering the wooden floor. In one corner some half height walls did little to separate a bedroom and toilet from the main room, and in the middle of the room a stone stairwell lead down into darkness.

"It's where I keep supplies and it's where I hide sometimes" the girl offered sadly when she saw the boys looking down it "You'd be surprised at what they throw at me sometimes" Waving an arm towards the woods before carrying on "Do you want to help unpack?" Her voice already changed back to being happy.

She stared openly at Dean as he carried a box in; concentrating on his broad shoulders, moving her eyes to his full lips "You sure are pretty" she said earning a laugh from Sam.

"So you got a name?" Dean asked while opening a box to find it filled with tinned vegetables inside trying to ignore that for some reason that made him feel embarrassed.

"Bea. Not originally of course but I don't really remember my real name, I just remember it began with B so when your dad found me he decided it should be Bea"

"Our dad named you?" Sam laughed, it sounded too much to picture John helping a young girl choose her name "When was that? And what's with the British accent?" he asked as he grabbed some of the tinned food and started to put them in a cupboard above a small sink.

"I don't remember, it's been so long, and… do you work out?" Bea licked her lips as she watched him reach up

"Focus" Dean growled not quite understanding why he didn't like Bea looking at Sam like that.

Bea carried on like she'd never stopped speaking "I've been here as long as I can remember, but I already told you that this story needs vodka so where is it" She jumped down and started reading labels on boxes and opening them expertly with a knife she drew from the back of her jeans.

"Batteries, they go downstairs but not the small ones they go by my bed"

Dean looked up when Sam sighed and giggled to himself "And where should I put the, um, the magazines?"

"They go by my bed too" Bea said without a trace of embarrassment

"Dude" Dean whispered "Magazines?"

Sam just shook his head with a smile and carried the box into the other room.

The night was cooling off by the time the boxes were all in the cabin and Sam was busy putting some wood in the fireplace while Dean stood looking out of the front window checking for danger.

"It's okay Dean, nothing can cross the iron so we're safe, well kind of, sometimes they send people and people are just trickier to deal with right, should you kill them should you not, or worse is when they throw shit, like this one time I looked out and there's this thing and he's got a firebomb in his hand, I mean seriously dude where's the fair play in that luckily I've been taught by the best. I'm a pretty good shot actually. Do you guys like peaches? I got…"

"Can you just slow down a minute?" Dean shouted to once again stop the rambling

"Sorry" Bea answered in a quiet voice slowly sitting "I guess I just haven't talked to anyone for a long time"

Dean closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath; he hadn't meant to upset her.

Sam moved to sit next to Bea "Dean didn't mean anything by that. It's just" he sighed "A lot to take in. You told us you are Lucifer's daughter, how the hell is that even possible"

Bea moved quickly to the kitchen "I told you this story needs vodka" pulling a large bottle from the shelf and grabbing three glasses she moved back to the couch and poured a generous amount of the liquid in each one "Vodka me old mate how I have missed you" and she necked the drink in one screwing her eyes shut as she savoured the burn on her lips and in her throat "Ahh, it's good to be warm again". She raised her right hand, rubbing her fingers together and whispered "Coe-de-bra" and the fire roared to life.

Dean stepped back, shocked, his eyes open wide as he turned to look at Bea "Cristo" he said

Bea laughed loud again, her shoulders shaking "Oh Dean I'm not a demon I already told you but I'm flattered really. I just seem to have a little mojo left from the old sperm donor"

"Lady, what is your story?" Dean said moving round to flop on the couch opposite and neck his vodka too, a headache already threatening.

"You know the story" Bea begin lifting her legs and resting her feet on Sam's lap, Sam shared an embarrassed look with Dean who just rolled his eyes "Girl meets the devil, devil kidnaps girl, impregnates girl, girl has baby, devil kills girl, and the devil has got himself a new plaything to torment. The usual father daughter story I guess" pulling her arms around herself "Some people found me, I don't even know who but they were hunters….or monks….or maybe that was on a TV show I saw once before my TV died, and they bought me to America and made a pact to keep me hidden forever. A regular old nursery story" This earned a 'told you so' look from Dean to Sam. "But they all know where I am, the demon you met in the woods is one of many who come and stalk the place. Lucifer wants me, but I haven't seen him for a while, then there's this other guy, short, sexy as hell voice who comes and stares from the other side once in a while. It looks like he's in charge cause the demon's all do what he says but they can't get me. They can't reach me here because of the iron in the ground, and where this cabin sits there used to be a church so we are on sacred ground, even the water runs holy" she laughed sadly "So I'm here safe, bored and lonely"

Standing on the porch his breath misting up the cold air Dean heard Sam behind him "Sounds like Crowley found Bea too"

"Seems about right. I don't get it though; I'd of thought Lucifer would have loved to have a child to pass his evil baton onto. And what the hell does Crowley want with her?"

Sam moved to sit on the porch step looking up to where his brother stood "She's got some power, maybe he could use that. I mean she seems alright but what if he could make her go all dark side"

"Is it just me or does that scare the crap out of you?" Dean rubbed his face, he felt heavy under this new discovery "Let's try and get some rest, tomorrow you'll find out more about Bea, see if this shit has ever been heard of before"

Walking back into the cabin they were greeted by Bea, her tightly fitting jeans barely hiding her modesty and an AC/DC tank top short enough to reveal the soft tanned skin of her lower back, bent over making up the couch into a bed humming to herself.

"Crazy and hot" Dean quietly said to Sam

Sam, himself drawn to stare at her curves, shook himself slightly, now was not the time to be hitting on Lucifer's daughter, in fact, he thought, there's probably never a good time to be hitting on Lucifer's daughter. "Thanks for letting us stay Bea, this all looks great"

"I don't mind if one of you wants to sleep in my bed?" Bea said innocently

Sam quickly shot Dean a glare before he had a chance to answer and keep staring until Dean's smiling face turned into an apologetic shake of the head and an unenthusiastic "No" left his mouth.

"Honestly its ok, I'm not turning in tonight. After what you did to Nemo its best I keep watch, plus they'll be upset you're here so I'm heading out to the porch to keep watch, so please one of you take my bed" And with that she moved to a cupboard next to the door. Opening its creaky wooden doors revealed small weaponry filled with stakes, bottles of holy water, shotguns but most of the space inside was taken up with a huge bow. "Oh there you are baby" Bea spoke taking the bow in her hands running her fingers along its form "Looks like we get to have some fun tonight after all"

Dean and Sam looked on half in awe and half worried about leaving a girl, half bucket-o-crazy, with a bow in her hands.

"You boys get some sleep" she said placing the bow over her shoulder as she reached in to pull out a tall basket of arrows. On the way to the door she grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and paused to say "It's nice to have you here" before closing the door behind her.

"Guess that makes us the Princess's in the tower" Dean said feeling uncomfortable with the thought that a girl was heading outside to protect them while they slept "Go to sleep Princess" he said to Sam grabbing up his jacket and gun to follow Bea outside.

"Hey" Dean said sitting on a tatty couch next to Bea's chair "I'll watch you go sleep"

Bea looked at him a huge smile on her face that reached up to her beautiful blue eyes, leaning in she placed her surprisingly warm hand against his cheek making certain parts of him stir that really shouldn't be stirring right then as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Wow you must be one of those gentlemen I've heard so much about" she laughed dropping her hand leaving his cheek warm where it had been, "Just like your dad. But I couldn't sleep now I'm too excited to have guests; it sure gets lonely up here with only the occasional demon for company so I'll stay".

"Okay" Dean barely managed to say, his face already losing the warmth in his cheek and with it a came a sense of loss he couldn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun slowly rested on his face Dean threw an arm up to cover his eyes not yet wanting to wake from his slumber. He felt warm, peaceful even. He could also feel that the warmth came from the small figure currently curled around him, one of his arms was tucked under Bea's body holding her as tightly to him as she clung to him. Her face resting in his neck, her warm breath on his skin, her leg was draped across his middle the blanket covering them.

He couldn't remember how they'd got like this, he didn't even remember falling asleep but assumed she must have cuddled into him and he didn't seem to mind one bit. Looking down at her face he took in her features, how her eye lashes managed to sit on her skin when her eyes were closed, and her pink lips slightly ajar, _what the hell am I thinking_, he mentally scolded himself.

A bullet landed in the wood at the foot of the couch and Dean reacted quickly reaching for his gun and rolling to face the direction of the shot. He felt Bea move quickly and was barely able to focus on her before she was already crouched down on the porch bow and arrow at the ready staring intently forward, as Sam came crashing out of the door shotgun in hand ready to fight.

"Boys boys boys" came the gravelly voice they knew all too well "Don't you know it's wrong to take advantage of a single lady all alone in the woods. Especially when she's someone else's girl"

"Crowley" Dean growled "How did you find us?"

"Happy accident I guess as I was just here to visit with my girl" said Crowley throwing a wink at Bea.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled

"Feisty, makes you tingle doesn't it boys. But touch a single hair on that body and there'll be hell to pay" And with that he was gone.

"What the hell does he want with you?" Sam asked looking down at Bea who remained in her defensive couch

"We need to get out of here" Dean barked standing to pull Bea back into the cabin

She jumped away from his grip looking startled "I can't leave. Bad things happen when I leave. He's out there, I can't leave" her words stumbled nervously from her throat as she backed away

"We can handle Crowley, we've dealt with him before" reassured Dean

"It's not him I'm worried about" she yelled "You don't understand what he does when I go out there. People get hurt…I get hurt" her voice now barely a whisper as tears filled her eyes

"Are you talking about Lucifer? Cause he's gone" Sam explained in soothing tones moving forward to calm her "He's in a box, I put him there myself so I know he can't get to you"

"You think a box stops all the things he's cursed me with. I haven't left this place in years, I can't. Curses follow you everywhere"

"Cursed? What has he cursed you with Bea?" Sam asked placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder

"Being alone" she paused enjoying the feel of his strong hand on her shoulder "He uses it against me, makes people befriend me, fall in love with me, only they aren't people, they are evil and cruel and it always ends up with me here alone. And I can't do it anymore, it hurts too much"

"But you won't be on your own Bea, you'll be with us" Sam continued feeling himself getting through to her "And we need to find out a few things, find out what's going on here"

"Please Bea" Dean said stepping between them "Come with us, you won't be alone"

"Jeez how the hell is a girl meant to resist" Bea said her mood again switching with some speed "Do you guys practice those puppy dog eyes, god damn you are pretty" and off she walked into the cabin.

"Handsome people would call it, not so much with the pretty" Dean said to himself once she'd left.

xxx

"No. No way" Dean said angrily "You are not driving my baby"

"PPPLLLeeeaaaasssssseeeeeee" Bea whined leaning closer to him, bringing her cleavage into his vision "I never get out let alone get to drive and it'd make me feel so much better about leaving, please"

"God damn it" Dean said as he opened the driver's door for her refusing to look at Sam who he knew was laughing at him

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked, I mean you see it on TV but really a bit of cleavage truly gets you far in life, awesome awesome knowledge to have" Bea laughed to herself "Can I get the key please"

xxx

"Slow down Satan's spawn" Dean yelled from the passenger seat of his beloved Impala, slapping Bea's hand away as she reached for the radio "Hands on the wheel"

"I thought the driver got to choose the tunes Dean" laughed Sam from the back.

"Shut your pie hole" Dean yelled nervously pumping the imaginary brake at his foot.

"Oh really" Bea said slyly, closing her eyes for a second to tune the radio on with her mind

"What the..."

"Ssh Dean, Sam said driver chooses so I choose". The radio was going between channels when it finally found something she approved of as 'Some Nights' by Fun played through the speakers, "I'm so happy" Bea said almost to herself as she floored the gas and enjoyed the wind in her hair, feeling free for the first time in years.

They'd been driving for a while and both Sam and Dean were very much over listening to Bea flick endless through the radio, helpless to turn it off as she used her mind to do it. "So Bea, ever think about using your powers for good?" Dean moaned

"Huh" she asked looking at Dean oblivious to what he was talking about "You want to drive?"

"Yes" Sam and Dean answered together quickly.

xxx

"Cool, a diner" Bea spoke like a small child staring out of the window

"Yeah a place where magic happens" Dean smirked looking up at the burger specials board that stood in the window

"Really!?" she asked her voice filled with awe

"No, he just gets a little crazy when he hasn't eaten for a while" Sam soothed opening the door for Bea to climb out "Just a place to take a breath and get some food, come on"

Nervously keeping as close to Dean as she could Bea tried to keep her eyes down but it was just so bright and it smelt so good that it was hard not to stare at her surroundings. A waitress rang the serving bell and Bea threw herself back to back with Dean taking a defensive stance, feeling foolish when she realised what the harmless noise was.

Sam pulled her arm slightly moving the nervous girl towards a booth "Come on its okay"

Bea moved to sit by the window opposite Sam and Dean came to sit next to her while she looked around at her fellow diners, she didn't trust a single one of them. Bea quickly closed the space between herself and Dean, holding onto his arm getting as close as possible while trying to calm herself. She couldn't help but panic as the waitress moved towards their table, her breath picked up as she slowly pulled the knife out of her back pocket keeping it at the ready under the table. The familiar flick of a knife and the reflection of the silver blade caught Dean's attention as he noted Bea's terrified expression. Putting his hand on hers to hold the knife steady he turned his face to the waitress, "Hi, could we get three of your house burgers with fries. Two coffees and a coke" he asked politely

"Decaf!" he yelled after the waitress's retreating back.

"OK, so you haven't been out in public for a while but I'm hoping you remember that slaying your local friendly waitress will not help with the whole keeping under the radar vibe you've going for" Dean spoke as he pulled the knife out from under the table and flicked it safely away before tucking it into her jacket pocket.

"How do you know she wasn't a demon?" Bea asked genuinely confused

"We don't. We just know that most of the time they are just regular people, ok?" Sam asked intently hoping they hadn't made a mistake bringing Bea out into the big bad world.

Things relaxed a little once the food arrived, Bea so very happy to be eating her first diner burger let out little moans of enjoyment with each bite. Uncomfortable at the attention he seemed to be paying to those noises Dean said while looking around conscious of the gaze of a few fellow diners "Yo Meg Ryan you want to keep it down a bit!"

"Who's Meg Ryan?"

"God damn it" Dean moaned easing himself out of his seat walking to the counter to settle their bill.

Walking out into the night air Sam stopped suddenly throwing an arm in front of Bea who had also already noticed the alarming smell of sulphur. Dean stumbled into them as he left the diner "What the...!?"

Stopping to look up as two guys, eyes blacker than night, slowly walked through the car lot towards them.

The door of the diner swung open viciously crashing into Dean's back sending him flying forward and out stepped the waitress who'd served them, all human drained away by the same black eyes as the men.

Dean was quick to recover throwing himself forward his fist connecting with the waitress' nose before dropping down to position his shoulder in her stomach catching her off guard, both of them falling to the floor. Sam meanwhile paced in front of Bea, sizing up his competition and not liking his chances but up for the fight anyway. The smaller of the two demons suddenly broke into a run changing directions at the last moment to narrowly miss Sam's fist from connecting with his face, moving behind him to jump on his back. Sam thought fast bringing a punishing elbow to the demon's ribs and still the little guy held on apparently unhurt. Moving his feet unsteadily back Sam proceeded to crush him into the diner wall with as much strength as he could muster over and over, trying not to stand on Dean in the process as he tackled the waitress on the floor.

Bea crouched into her now familiar defensive stance and pulled the trusty blade from her pocket. A look of determination settled on her face as she took a deep breath in.

Breaking into neck breaking speed she flew at the larger demon barely touching the ground as her feet found the bumper of a car then the trunk using the now height advantage to propel herself at the demon her knife landing in the side of his head before landing in a roll coming out ready to move again quickly. She put her hands in the blood spilling out either side of the demon's head and began to chant words of no known language, then slamming her hands down onto the floor an explosive red light flowed from her making the waitress and the small demon roar their heads back, the black evilness that fell from their mouths disappearing in the light.

Sam clutched at his throat where the demon had done it's best to crush his windpipe and stared in awe at Bea. Dean threw the waitress' body off him and turned to stare at Bea open-mouthed from his knees. She could tell from their expressions that they were shocked, amazed even, but mostly they looked afraid of her. Knowing what she was, well that was one thing but seeing what she could do had been something else and she found herself suddenly missing the solitude of her cabin.

"I'm sorry" she whispered turning to walk to the car climbing into the back seat and pulling her legs up to hug to her body.

"Dude what the hell?" Dean said to Sam as he watched her walk away

"She saved our butts" he answered

"Yeah but with some serious mumbo jumbo. That girls got some power"


	3. Chapter 3

Driving along the road in silence, the boys trying to take in what they'd just witnessed, Bea felt very alone.

Something caught her eye in the woods, a glimpse of a face she remembered and then it was gone. Sitting up to be closer to the window she let a memory of a man wash over her, a man who'd loved her once. Again she saw him just ahead of them on the road "Stop!" she yelled already struggling to get out of the car "Stop the car"

"What the hell?" Dean shouted bringing the car to a screeching stop as he watched Sam tumble out onto the road after Bea "What's going on?"

"You best get out here Dean" Sam replied urgently.

Climbing out of the door he gave a quick look up and down the road checking that they were alone, then walking around the car he found Bea stood still as a statue staring forward, her eyes unmoving locked on something he couldn't see, her eyes awash with a milky covering.

"Bea" Sam asked standing in her eye line lowering his head so he could look directly at her "Bea can you hear me?" But there was no reply.

_Bea gasped as he stepped from the trees and moved towards her, taking in his handsome face, his too blue eyes "You came back for me"_

_"Of course I did Bea. I never meant to leave you but your father he kept me away and I only just found you" His soft hair fell towards over his enchanting face as he leant towards her running his finger along her chin causing her insides to warm from his touch "I love you" he whispered close to her ear, his lips so close that her knees felt weak, his smell intoxicating._

"You ever seen anything like this?" Dean asked as he waved his hand in front of Bea's face "Bea. Bea. Come back to us Bea" he called

"Nothing man, she seems to be in a trance or something" Sam answered walking around her slowly racking his brain as to what to do.

_"You shouldn't be out here without someone to look after you baby" his velvety voice smoothed while his fingers traced the shapes of her shoulders and spine_

_"Sam and Dean have been looking after me" she replied breathlessly as he put both his hands on her hips moving to pass his well-defined stomach against her_

_"But they aren't what you need. They are scared of you but I could never be scared, you are mine and I am yours, I've missed you so much baby" Lightly tracing his fingers down the front of her jeans_

"Did she just sigh?" Sam asked looking at Dean quizzically

_"No one understands you like I do, no one loves you like I do. Give yourself to me and we can be together forever and you'll never be alone again"_

_"I want too...I" Bea could barely catch her breath her stomach a mess of butterflies and an ache much lower that felt like it was beginning to crush her "I want.."_

"Dude I am not hitting her!" Sam yelled at his brother's suggestion

"Just a little slap Sam to snap her out of it, I don't know what's going on in that head but having seen the power she had back there do we really want someone putting ideas in it!"

_Hot lips traced surprisingly cool kisses along her jawline, her body awakening to new sensations to intense to cope with "That's right baby girl just give in to me"_

"Ouch!" Bea shouted out as the shock of being slapped left her cheek stinging and she opened her eyes to see Sam and Dean staring at her nervously. The stark contrast of the pain in her cheek against the longing she still felt below caused her knees to buckle from under her. Dean moved quickly to catch her, his leather coat and manly scent not doing much to calm the building passion she still felt. She couldn't resist as he pulled her to her feet to breathe him in causing a little "Huh" to escape her lips "I mean, umm, hum, what happened?" Quickly stepping away from Dean she rested her head on the roof of the car, closing her eyes tight and trying not to think if a car had ever looked more sexy.

"You were in a trance. Do you remember anything?" Sam spoke softly moving towards her with those manly hands, those defined arms, those arms that could pick her up and... _What the hell am_ _I thinking?_ Bea thought to herself. It was almost too painful to let her thighs touch such was the need for release, _what the hell is wrong with me?_ She felt embarrassed by her thoughts

_"Give in to me my love" whispered a sexy voice through her head, the memory of a featherlite tongue on her neck_

"Okay so I'm, like really tired so how about we get off the road and go crash for the night, okay? Okay?" Bea spoke breathlessly barely able to look either Sam or Dean in the eye

"Are you sure? You don't look so great. Are you hurt?" Again the concerned voice of Sam did nothing to quash the relentless pleasure building between her legs that showed no sign or calming.

"No, no I'm good just tired" Bea stretched her arms and fake yawned "Busy day and all that. Just want to lie down…in a bed" looking sheepishly at Dean's full lips she arched forward with a moan throwing her hand in front of her to stop the boys from touching her, before continuing "To rest. Sleep"

_"Let me make you happy"_

_"Let me show you my love"_

"On my own…alone…in bed"

Dean traded a worried look with Sam before moving to open the car door for Bea, he didn't like how she flinched when her neared her or the way her breath caught in her throat "It's ok Bea, there was a motel not far back that we can go to. But we don't know what just happened here, can you remember anything?"

Bea shook her head embarrassed and leant to get in the car. Moving onto the back seat her fingers felt the soft well-worn material, inhaling its strong odor she was amazed she hadn't noticed it before, it smelt of leather, leather with a hint of sex and that caused another wave of pleasure to run through her. "So..." she panted "the seats are leather, of course they are"

"Huh?" Dean asked climbing into the driver's seat turning to look at her, Sam soon joining him, both obviously worried

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor Bea, you aren't looking so hot" Sam voiced his concerns seeing her flushed face

_"Hot" Fingernails running up her thighs_

The slightest moan escaped her lips as she pushed her legs tightly together "Just, umm... car sick you know, and tired, so tired"

"No hurling in my baby" Dean blurted out quickly

_"Baby" the breathless voice whispered into her ear_

"Oh god" her voice deep with, what was that? Desire? thought Dean raising his eyebrows to Sam who promptly turned forward sensing it too "I'm just not feeling ...good...you know. Can we go?" Bea asked a little more urgently as she shifted in her seat.

xxx

xxx

The sight of the motel looked positively heavenly to Bea such was her need to get away from the boys as she clung onto her embarrassment just enough to stop her body unravelling in front of them. She was grateful they both had gotten out of the car while Sam walked to check them in to the two rooms she'd insisted on regardless of how much they had protested that they could protect her better if they all stayed together. They were worried about her that much was obvious but she had to get away, be alone with her thoughts and to find some relief.

_"Call to me and I will come" Teeth gently nipping at her shoulder_

But not with those thoughts, thoughts of him, she needed to get him out of her mind.

The relief she felt when Sam walked out with room keys was overwhelming and she moved with lightning speed to get out of the car to grab one of the keys roughly out of his hand. "Okay so night then" she shouted, desperately scanning the room numbers to find the one that matched her key but a strong hand on her shoulder pulled her back and there was no ignoring the electricity she felt from Dean's touch.

Dean felt it too, unsure of what just happened he quickly pulled away his hand and spoke softly "You know we are here to help you"

"I know" she replied moving towards her room not looking back at them "Only I need to help myself right now"

And with that she was gone, her door slamming behind her, a moan barely heard through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat the small wooden table, the familiar sight of him with his laptop open and a pile of open books next to him did little to comfort Dean.

Taking a long cooling drink from his beer bottle he couldn't help but think about Bea, and thinking of Bea bought with it the feeling he'd experienced when he'd put his hand on her shoulder. The electric feeling of need, of lust he had got from touching her was reminiscent of the first fumblings he'd ever had with a girl. Excitement and overwhelming terror.

"Earth to Dean" a rolled up piece of paper hit him on the head "Don't you go all tranced out on me too!"

"Sorry" he mumbled throwing the paper back

"So I've been reading up on trances and it looks like there's a few folk tales out there" he held a small brown book in his hand as he read "One of them mentions using a trance like state to implant an idea, to change a person's thoughts to suit your own needs, it says 'And there he stood unseeing unmoving as the seed was sown' a bit like we saw out there with Bea"

Dean's head snapped up to look at Sam. "I think I know what happened"

xxx

Dean knocked loudly on the door.

"No thank you" came the mumbled response through the door

"Open up Bea" he commanded continuing to pound the door.

He heard the sound of the lock before it opened a crack, a piercing blue eye sizing him up before opening the door fully to reveal Bea flushed and sporting a serious case of bed hair while wrapped in a sheet. She stepped back into the room her eyes never leaving his face as he followed her in.

Dean looked around at the chaos of pillows and bedding spread about the room, and he felt angry as he turned to face her closing the space between them "Where is he?" he growled

"There's no one" she panted tears threatening "He wants me to want him. I saw him out there on the road and he..." she blushed breaking their glaze to look at the floor "he touched me and now I can't seem to, I can't by myself..." words trailed off as blue eyes once again met his "I need help" she barely managed to whisper

Dean opened his eyes, the impact of what she was asking him made him take a step back. He couldn't deny he wanted her ,especially seeing her stood there before him sexy as hell

"He's the reason I now never leave the cabin, I can never say no to him, and right now I am just dying to go back out there so he can finish what he started regardless of the hell I know I'll be putting myself through afterwards. So..." a soft moan fell from her lips "...help a girl out?"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to have sex with you cause some guy cursed you out there and got your knickers all in a twist?" he asked conflicted, did he want her knowing she might be thinking of someone else

"Yep"

Silence filled the room, Bea becoming increasingly breathless at being on the receiving end of Dean's intense glare. She could see the same passion as she felt reflected back in his green eyes as he looked down to her mouth and she was desperate for him. Slowly moving her fingers to trace her lower lip she saw him shift, a slow tease spread across her lips as she said "Or... well, what's Sam up to?"

"Oh I do not think so" Dean's gravelly voice answered as he swiftly closed the gap between them pulling her up to hold her off the ground against him with one strong arm and moving them until her back was against the wall, his hand on the back of her head pulling her into a punishing kiss.

Dean could feel Bea's body shake as he pushed his mouth hard against hers, parting her lips and almost losing himself as she let his tongue in. She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt making quick work of them as desperate as him to feel skin on skin. Dean stopped kissing her trying to catch his breath as he lowered her to the ground, his green eyes taking in her lips swollen from his kiss and making his jeans feel very tight. Reaching down he pulled the sheet away from her shaking body to see her in all her soft feminine glory.

Bea stood on her tiptoes and reached for his shirt tugging it off his broad shoulders and sighed as she took him in in all his well-defined masculine glory. Tracing her fingers along his chest down his toned stomach to his belt looking up at him once more with fire in her eyes. She no longer saw the face of the demon who had turned her on, all she saw was Dean.

He picked her up suddenly, her legs finding their way around his waist as fingers nails worked into his shoulders pulling his face to hers their kiss deepening into something Bea had never felt before. She felt the bulge of his jeans rub against her and cried out as all the excruciating pleasure that had been building spilled out of her. Her body quivered as she hang on tight to Dean panting into his shoulder.

"Well that was easy" a surprised Dean spoke into her neck as he trailed kisses down to her collarbone

"Don't worry" she laughed taking his face in her hands "I'll definitely be making you work for the next one" and she pulled him back down to her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was not your first rodeo" Dean smiled breathlessly looking down at the girl who had just rocked his world.

Her skin felt hot in contrast to the goose bumps that covered his body. His heart was beating loudly against his chest, he was exhausted, elated, light-headed and maybe just a little bit in love. Trying to shake that last thought from his head he dropped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Fingers traced patterns on his smooth skin and he wondered how it was possible that he once again found himself stirring in reaction to Bea's touch.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered grabbing her hand to pull her close to him

"Just what you do to me" she smiled innocently leaning in to touch her lips to his making him sigh. "This is just, wow, I mean come on" Bea giggled moving back to lean on her elbow "It's never been like this before"

"I aim to please" Dean said smugly, and then looking puzzled he asked "Wait I thought you never left the cabin?"

"I don't"

"Then how is this not your first rodeo?"

xxx

Sam jumped as the door to the motel room flew open and there stood a visibly shaken Dean, his shirt untucked and one leg of his jeans caught in the top of his boot. "Dean, what's wrong?" he asked urgently moving towards his brother "Dean are you alright?"

Shaking his head to try to dislodge what he'd just heard he finally looked Sam in the eye "I need to get drunk" and he turned to walk stopping only to yell "Now!" back at his brother.

Grabbing his coat and wallet Sam followed after Dean, fully taking in his dishevelled state it suddenly dawned on him "Dude did you just bone the devil's daughter?"

"It's a hell of a lot worse than that" Dean muttered as he crossed the road outside the motel and headed towards the forgiving lights of a Bar.

xxx

"Dean that's your third shot, are you ever gonna tell me what happened cause believe me I've got some pretty gross pictures flashing through my mind right now" Sam asked after another flash of Bea panting while horns grow out of her head passed before his eyes

"No nothing like that you pervert!" Dean was quick to defend her "And don't even be thinking of her like that man. She's perfect, it was perfect"

"Wow" Sam laughed "You really like this girl"

"Oh quit the girlie crap Sam, this is serious" Dean shot him an annoyed look

"Just tell me Dean"

Staring intently at his beer bottle he shuddered not quite sure how to even begin, looking over his shoulder towards the motel his voice quiet "So in the woods a demon put some sort of lust spell on her, and I kind of helped her out with that"

"Yea I figured that from the noises coming from her room" Sam spoke looking a little embarrassed

Dean shot him a quick sideways glance "Pervert"

"Pot kettle black"

"Shut up man, do you want to know what happened or not!?"

"Ok" Sam said holding his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender

Dean once again looked to his beer bottle "Well it was, like, wow, like" he closed his eyes as the memory of her face below him filled his thoughts "Shut up man!" he said not even having to look at Sam to know he was wearing his smug little smirk "Anyway it got me thinking, Bea's been holed up in the woods for most her adult life right?" Dean turned intense eyes to Sam willing him to work it out for himself so he didn't have to say the words out loud

"And?" Sam furrowed his brow

Rolling his eyes at his brothers stupidness he continued "So she hasn't exactly been able to do the whole finding yourself at college experience, or hanging around bars right?"

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked getting annoyed now at his brother beating around the bush

"So if she hasn't been picking up college guys, or guys from bars then who has she been..."

Realization hit Sam then, his eyes opening wide as he whispered "Are you saying that Bea and..."

"Yeah" Dean necked the rest of his bottle "Bea, and Dad"

"Oh my god Dean. But she's so young and he's...he's our dad"

"It gets worse" Dean barely got the words out as he looked at Sam from under his eyebrows "Who else used to go visit with little Miss I'm All Alone in The Woods?"

"Bobby!?" Sam yelled drawing attention from most of the bar, then moving in closer to Dean he asked again "Bobby?"

Biting his lips to try and stop any more images of Bea with Bobby invading his mind he simply nodded in answer to Sam's question

Turning to the bar Sam waved over the bartender "Two shots please" then thinking better of it he added "Best make them doubles"

A few shots later Sam and Dean sat in silence unaware of the bar filling up around them, a band was busy setting up their equipment on the stage as Bea walked in catching the attention of a few men who appreciated the glimpse of mid-riff they caught when she stood on her tiptoes trying to look over the heads of the crowd.

She saw Dean seated at the bar next to Sam, taking in the assortment of beer bottles and shot glasses in front of them she shook her head wearily. Bea wasn't naïve enough to think that telling a guy she'd slept with his father and father figure was ever going to go down well but she also knew that no one else could ever fully understand how she'd been so isolated and so alone for so many years, that when John or Bobby or Rufus had bought her supplies she knew that they were going to be the only person she saw for maybe a year and she was desperate for some human contact. Of course it hadn't been easy to persuade any of them but over time she had, and for an hour or two she felt something other than alone, and how could she regret that. But with Dean earlier it had been different and her insides still ached from the loss of him.

"Three more please" she asked the bartender pointing to the empty shot glasses in front of Sam and Dean as she took the seat next to Sam

"You sure you're old enough pretty thing" the barman leered leaning a little close to Bea for Dean's comfort

"Dude, we're right here" Dean said pointing to himself and Sam

"Sorry man" the bartender said with a little shake of the head as he moved to pour their drinks

"Did you do that to me?" Dean spoke harshly "Bewitch me a little with your devil spawn magic?"

Bea felt like she'd been punched "Is that really what you think?" she whispered tears welling in her eyes

"No he doesn't" Sam spoke quickly seeing how upset she was "It's just a lot to take in , you know what with the whole Bobby and Dad thing"

Dean rolled his eyes pissed at Sam for saying it out loud again

Bea picked her shot up from the bar and threw it down her throat, enjoying the burn for a moment "I need to go home" she announced

"But it's not safe there anymore, Crowley knows where you are" Sam turned to face her "He'll find a way to get to you"

"I don't care. I'd rather be harassed by him then judged by you guys. I just really want to go home" she leant forward over the bar, her tight fitted jeans showing off her ass as she called to the bartender "Hey cutie, another shot for me please, I'm celebrating"

"Celebrating what?" he asked giving her the flirty eyes that made Dean want to smash his face in

"My last night of freedom" Bea answered sadly before downing her shot and moving into the crowd towards where the band were playing.

"Damn it Dean" Sam said moving to stand and watch her walk away

"What?" Dean answered sounding wounded. Tapping his glass to order another drink all the while giving the bartender serious evil eyes for hitting on his girl. _His girl_? What the hell was he thinking

Out on the dance floor bodies danced to the music from the band, and Bea smiled to herself as she moved caught up in the crowd. Raising her hands above her head she shook out her hair letting the music wash over her. She had often daydreamed about dancing in a club, the appeal of beginning surrounded by happy people almost a turn on for her.

Dean tried not to watch as Bea moved, he couldn't believe he still wanted her after learning what she'd done, _who she'd done, damn it_ he thought rubbing his face.

Getting lost in the music Bea suddenly felt strong hands on her hips as someone pulled her back into their big frame "Hey" she called out trying to move forward. Turning her head to see who held her so tightly that bruises were already forming painfully on her hip bones she came face to face with black eyes set in the beautiful face that haunted her dreams.

"Hey yourself baby" the demon from the woods spoke, the sound of his voice no longer bringing pleasure to her but terror "Let's just dance, let me enjoy finally having my hands on you" he growled

Bea didn't want him to touch her, she felt sickened that he'd had such an affect on her earlier but no matter how she struggled against him he was just to strong. The crowd that surrounded them didn't seem to notice as she desperately tried to see through faces to find Sam or Dean.

"Hey man back up" commanded a furious voice behind them

The demon danced them slowly around to face Dean, his face thunderous. "Dean Winchester. I can still smell you on her" the demon spoke as he pushed his face into Bea's neck and breathed her in "She was meant to be smelling of me about now" he smirked. Bea raised her heel and bought it back hard into the demons shin causing a look of pain to flash across his face before he reached down and holding her around her waist picked her up roughly to slam her body back against his. "Feisty. Just how I like them"

Sam was moving slowly though the crowd behind the demon, a small knife at the ready. He knew it would be impossible to kill the demon here without a devil's trap and a whole bar of witnesses certainly weren't helping. As he neared he suddenly knew the demon had sensed him, its head turning enough to give him the sly eye before moving it's hand in a swift movement that ripped the knife from Sam's own hand and sent it flying towards Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled alerting Dean to move but not without giving the knife a chance to slice through the top of his arm before landing in the leg of a woman behind him.

Panicked screaming filled the bar as the crowd struggled to move to the exits, people were getting crushed and Dean holding his bloody arm was trying to fight his way against the stampede to reach Bea who was still fighting her way out of the demons grasp.

A sudden wave of hot air nearly wiped Dean off his feet as he held an arm across his eyes to protect them followed by silence. When he opened them he saw everyone laying on the floor, only Sammie stood looking breathlessly around before locking eyes with Dean. They both looked towards where Bea stood amongst bodies, all of them laid out on the floor fanning out from her "Dean" her voice shook as she took in what had happened around her

Sam knelt and checked the pulse of the woman laying at his feet "She's alive" he said relieved before moving on the check a few more pulses "They're all alive"

Dean stood eyes locked on Bea. She look terrified and he was overwhelmed with the need to hold her.

"Its okay Bea" Dean spoke calmly as he raised his hand out to her.

Slowly Bea began to move towards him, it wasn't easy as she tried her best not to stand on the people around her. They were all laying with their feet directed at her, arms neatly by their sides, and all of them were unconscious. It was obvious to Bea that it was her doing but she didn't know how, all she knew is that she had been terrified as the demon held her and then when she saw Dean trying to fight his way to her through the crowd bleeding heavily from his arm, she'd been furious.

"I didn't mean to...it just happened" Bea's eyes darted around the floor as she continued to carefully make her way to Dean "I was scared but I didn't mean to do this" tears now flowing down her cheeks

"it's okay Bea" Dean said again as taking in the chaos around him what else could he say. All he really wanted was for Bea to reach him so he could whisk her away from here and protect her.

"Dean?" Sam asked nervously as Bea neared his brother

"Its okay Sam. Everything is going to be okay"

And the moment Bea's hand reached his it was. He felt it in his heart, a fullness he'd been lacking for years. Nothing he'd witnessed or learned tonight could change what he felt when he pulled her trembling frame into his, strong arms held her and he felt complete. _Chaos and love right, he thought to himself, how else was it ever going to be._


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't normally do author notes but I just have to share the soundtrack that goes with this Dean and Bea bit. Van Morrison, Into The Mystic. Enjoy and please don't forget to review)**

Sam concentrated hard on the road ahead as he pushed the speed limit heading back to the cabin. Dean was in the backseat with Bea who was applying pressure to his bleeding arm.

"There's a lot of blood" Bea voice sounded scared

"No, I've had worse" Dean replied obviously trying to calm her. "Bea, what happened back there?"

"I don't know" she began to cry "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

Dean reached to her with his good arm and pulled her face to his so their foreheads touched "Stop saying sorry, you saved us. Its okay baby"

Staring into Dean's intense eyes Bea almost believed him, moving her mouth to his she kissed him tenderly, neither of them seeing the worried look Sam wore on his face.

xxx

Bea woke as the Impala began its drive down the bumpy lane that lead to her home and her prison. She was curled in a ball under Dean's strong arm and she wondered at the good fortune that had let her wake up next to this gorgeous creature twice now, good fortune normally passed her by.

"Home sweet home" Dean said looking down at her

It was the middle of the night as they stepped from the car into the cool night air

"How's the arm?" Sam asked Dean as he closed the door behind him

"I'll live" Dean answered even though it hurt like hell "Let's get in"

Sam walked ahead to open the door and as he walked through the lights and fireplace came to life by themselves, he turned back to where Bea walked tucked under Dean's arm

"What? A girl has to have some perk's from the shit life she's been dealt!" she answered his concerned face innocently

Sam half smiled then continued into the cabin.

"Sam could you get the first aid box, its under the sink" Bea said as she guided Dean to the couch that was still made up as a bed from last night "Let me look at it"

Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively making Bea giggle as she slowly pulled his jacket from his shoulders taking care to not move his wounded arm too much. She moved in front of him kneeling between his legs and began to undo his shirt buttons, her breathing a little faster at being caught up in Dean's intense stare. Concentrating on the task of opening buttons to reveal his smooth chest, his toned stomach where a little trail of hair lead down into his pants, finally raising her face to look up at him and for a moment it was hard to catch her breath, he was so beautiful and it was obvious he wanted her. Reaching up to push his shirt off his broad shoulders she allowed her fingers to slowly caress his skin.

"Umm guys, so the first aid box, its umm.. here" Sam blushed slightly watching the intimate moment as he loitered with the box in his hand

"Thanks" both Dean and Bea replied at the same time neither of them breaking eye contact

Dean reached out to Bea's face hesitating for a moment before touching her cheek, he felt her lean into him and closed his eyes as she moved her mouth to kiss his palm, the moment of softness overwhelming him a bit. He felt his eyes tearing up as he looked down on her face, could god really be so cruel as to let him fall in love with the devil's daughter. He hadn't ever felt anything this intense, not even with Lisa. Watching as Bea nervously bit down on her lower lip he forgot all the pain in his arm and he grabbed for her, pulling her into an urgent kiss. Bea responded as wet lips and tongues collided and she moved quickly to straddle him.

"Guys?" Sam spoke loudly as he turned putting the first aid box on the floor one way then the other looking for a quick escape route "Wait just.." and he quickly left the cabin slamming the door behind him.

Dean felt dizzy as his hands reached behind Bea's head, his fingers tangling in long soft hair as he pulled her face to his, desperate to get as close as possible. His tongue slowly licked at her lower lip before pulling it into his mouth and felt her body react to him. A soft moan escaped Bea's lips as she sat back for a moment, hands on smooth skin before reaching down to pull her own top over her head. Dean grabbed Bea around her waist and slammed her body into his reclaiming her mouth, his hands busy trying to touch as much of her smooth skin as he could.

"Oww" he winced as Bea accidentally brushed over his wounded arm

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she quickly said starting to move off him "I was going to patch that up"

Strong arms stopped her from moving away and as she relaxed back into his body "Don't" he spoke softly his face close to hers "Don't go"

"I'm not going anywhere" came her words breathlessly as gentle hands guided him back onto the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean lay on the couch and watched as Bea moved to collect the hastily deposited first aid box from the floor, his eyes taking in all the defined muscles of her delicate shoulders as she moved.

"Okay now let me get you all cleaned up" Bea said as she knelt down next to his bleeding arm with some alcohol rub and bandages

"And there was me hoping I'd be getting dirty" Dean said suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"All in good time, don't want you bleeding out on me first" Bea smiled as her fingers began gently cleaning his wound.

Dean watched Bea's face as she concentrated on what she was doing, the way her eyebrows pulled together and the way she bit her bottom lip as she stitched him up. He would never get tired of looking at that face he thought.

"There all done" Blue eyes looked up to find his locked on her

"Thank god for that" He growled as he pulled her face to his.

xxx

"Looks like we ripped you stitches" Bea said concerned when she noticed some blood seeping through his bandage as they laid facing each other all sweaty and flushed in the face.

"Totally worth it" Dean smirked as he moved forward to kiss her.

Bea lay there taking in his scent, the shape of his face, the green of his eyes. Then taking a deep breath she said "You know you have to leave don't you?"

"Whoa where the hell did that come from?" Dean asked shocked

"Look I can't leave here, I proved that yesterday. But you, you have a job to do, people to save. Do you really think that you could just leave that all behind and stay up here with me"

Dean rubbed his hand roughly over his face as he sat up, turning away from Bea, knowing she was speaking the truth. He had to leave, he and Sam had to finish the journey they were on.

"You could come with us?" he said half heartily "Sure we could use someone with your talents"

Bea giggled "I assume you are talking about my devil off spring powers? I don't want to use them, I don't want to turn into something evil Dean, that's why I stay here, so that I stay being me" She sighed "I just regret not going shopping yesterday, I never get to shop. Do you know what it's like wearing all the same clothes as when you were 14 with a few men's plaid shirts thrown in the mix. I wish we'd gone shopping. Still at least you are leaving me with a few good memories" she smiled.

"I'll come back, this isn't goodbye" Dean said quickly moving his arms around her.

"I know"

xxx

Sam stood in front of the car and flipped his phone shut "So we've got a new rota going so you won't have to wait so long between supply runs. Garth's a good guy, you can rely on him to deliver in six months" Sam said to Bea.

"I can't believe I have to say this" Dean shook his head as he walked from the drivers side to Bea "Just don't sleep with him"

Sam put his hands in his pockets and laughed "You've got our numbers now so call if you need anything" turning for a moment to look at the woods behind them " And don't trust Crowley if he shows up again. Just keep safe"

"Thanks Sam" Bea spoke softly as she moved to hug him "Keep safe yourself, and don't be a stranger"

Sam put his arms around Bea and gave her a slight squeeze

"Ok break it up" Dean barked after watching the hug go on a few too many seconds that he was comfortable with.

"Bye Bea" Sam said once she finally released him, and he moved to climb in the passenger seat of the car.

"So Dean, keep safe and try and have a bit more faith in your brother, he's stronger than you give him credit for"

"I know" Dean stood before Bea, his heart physically hurt from the knowledge that he was about to drive away from her. He wanted to promise her that they'd be together again, he wanted to promise her the world, instead he said "Do me a favour?"

"Anything" Bea replied

"Don't be sleeping with every hunter who comes up here" he half joked and half pleaded

"I promise, only you'll be the exception" Bea put her hands either side of his face "Don't stay away too long"

"I'll try" Dean's voice croaked as tears threatened, he slowly moved towards Bea and gently kissed her.

Quickly turning and walking to the car before he lost the will to leave, he climbed and let the familiar roar of the engine comfort him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Dean as the car began to move backwards away from the house

"Not even a little bit" he replied

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not even a little bit"

**I hope you've enjoyed this story. I like to think this character could appear a few more times, I'll be working on a story next where Sam goes to see Bea to tell her about Dean turning into a demon and to take a break as he knows that even if Dean follows he can't get to the cabin. Then who knows how grief brings people together...**

**check out my next story Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Hot in which Bea is confronted with Deamon**

**1st March. If you guys kind enough to like or follow this story have enjoyed this story then I just wanted to let you know that I've just started a third story 'Letting the Darkness In' if you fancied giving it a read then please do. And as always don't forget to review x**


End file.
